


Tu Sabor

by Aeren



Series: Drabbles (wincest y J²) [22]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Underage - Freeform, babysitter!jensen, twink!Jared
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, pues esta es mi respuesta a un reto que nos hemos hecho unas amigas en facebook. Se trata de escribir un drabble de 475 palabras acerca de la imagen elegida. Esta vez es la que podéis ver, sugerente, ¿verdad?</p><p>La cosa parece sencilla, pero para alguien que se enrolla como una persiana como me pasa a mi… bueno, he de confesar que he pasado más tiempo recortando frases. Es un J2, los chicos tienen 18/14 así que vais avisados. Aunque el drabble es muy light, espero que tenga sentido.</p><p>Sin betear. así que no seáis malos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Sabor

## 

## Tu Sabor

Jensen sabe que se ha metido en problemas cuando los Padalecki, amigos de toda la vida, cierran la puerta dejándole a solas con el mediano de los vástagos. Jared está sentado enfrente de la televisión. Piernas interminables y una mueca adorable en los labios. Con desaliento, Jensen supone que no va a tener la suerte de ver esos hoyuelos que a menudo le adornan la cara.  
Le gustaría decirle que lo de hacer de canguro de un crío que puede cuidarse solito no ha sido idea suya, pero donde Jared es extrovertido, Jen es tímido. El puñetero niño perfecto. En el fondo Jensen sólo el perdedor que babea por un niñato que le mira como si quisiera matarle.

Es por eso que no se espera lo que pasa cuando acaban de cenar. La tarde ha sido incómoda: monosílabos y frases cortas, los ojazos de gato de Jared han estado rehuyéndole todo el rato y Jensen siente que ya no puede más. Es mala suerte que su sueño húmedo sólo tenga catorce y que encima le haya dejado claro que piensa que no merece ni que le den la hora. _Joder._  
Sus intenciones mueren de forma súbita cuando, desde el umbral le observa chupar un caramelo, ignorándole. _Cabronazo_. La visión de esos labios, pegajosos, brillantes e indecentes, hacen que algo se le desate dentro. Jensen no puede quitarle los ojos de encima y por una puta vez, no le importa ser obvio.

—¿Pasa algo Ackles?

—No —replica. Jay se agita, con las mejillas encendidas y un brillo febril en las pupilas. A Jensen le tiemblan los mismos huevos de las ganas de ponerle encima de la mesa y comérselo vivo.

—Porque no voy a darte a probar, si es eso lo que estás pensado —le espeta, con un tono que deja más que claro que no habla para nada del chupachups. La idea hace que le lata la polla. _Hostiaputa._

—Cómo si quisiera —bufa.

Jared ha pasado media tarde repantingado en el sofá, con un chándal y una camiseta transparentes por el uso. Ninguna de las prendas esconde su erección. Jensen gime, imaginando cómo sería apartar esa ropa y callar al listillo. Puede imaginarse hundiendo la golosina entre esos globos lechosos, escucharle jadear mientras le come, hasta borrar el azúcar y descubrir su sabor.

—Ya claro —insiste mientras se estira, mostrándole un poco más de esa piel con la que ha pasado demasiadas noches soñando.  
Jensen cree que le odia.

—Mira tío —empieza, harto de su vida—, ¿quieres que te diga donde puedes meterte el puto caramelo?

La respuesta no se hace esperar y para cuando quiere darse cuenta, Jensen está demasiado ocupado devolviéndole los besos. Horas más tarde, mientras deja que su lengua le arranque sollozos al adolescente, Jensen descubre que ni toda la imaginación del mundo le hace justicia al sabor de Jared.


End file.
